Important Moments
Moments with the Blood Gulch crew, primarily how he developed his opinions of them. Starts with blues then goes to reds. NOTE: Changed because of sappiness of original idea. Daniel Krayson "How much longer are we gonna sit around up here?" Sam asked, looking through the scope of his DMR. Krayson crouched nearby, holding the team's sniper rifle close in hand. The CO temporarily ignored the FNG. Sam had arrived two days ago, and had a lot of questions. Questions Krayson wished he didn't answer. Sam remained silent, as if waiting for a response. When nothing was said for a good five minutes, the twenty-four year old removed his helmet and looked over at his CO, who had just pulled out a small metallic flask from his chest plate. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't drink that." Krayson paused mid sip, looking out of the corner of his peripheral vision at the Corporal. A set of determination and disgust melded in the hazel of the eyes. "And why not?" "Because it disables a good ton of you," Sam began, rolling onto his back and holding up one finger, "destroys your liver, ruins your brain, decreases your reaction time and, most of all, incapacitates you to the point where you want to have drinks with the guy with the laser over at Red Base." Krayson shivered at the thought, before regaining his composure and drinking out of the flask. "Mate, have you ever had a drink in your life?" The disgusted look in response answered that question. A silence grew between the two for another couple of minutes, Sam occasionally writing something down in the notebook he carried around. Personal Diary? Krayson thought. "What's the diary for mate?" Sam looked up and scoffed. "It's a journal...for recording my thoughts on current situations and all that...this section does not say much good for you, Captain." Krayson shrugged at that. "Opinions change." Sam stared at the Captain for a few seconds before shifting back onto his stomach and looking through his DMR scope again. "I guess your right..." Joseph "Chief" Carpainter Sam stood silently on the roof of the blue base. The silence itself was quite unnerving, for the rest of the blue team anyway. A week had passed since the massive revelations and abandonment by Krayson. Deep down, Sam was torn and the others could see that. Sadly, only Martinez tried to perk Sam up. Attempts which were for naught but were, deep down, grateful. "Problem Son?" The gruff voice belonged to the new CO, Commander Carpainter or "Chief". He had arrived a couple of days ago as the news of the lack of Blue CO spread to command. The Mk.V armored man approached the young lance corporal, standing next to him as they looked out at the canyon. Snow slowly drifted to the already white ground. "Nothing serious." A lie. Chief knew, along with Sam. "Would a drink cheer you up?" Chief offered, pulling out a metallic tin. Sam eyed it thoughtfully before ultimately shaking his head. "I don't drink." Chief sighed and tucked it away. The boy was anti-social, possibly depressed. His freshness had been dampered with what transpired. He read the profile of the boy, and was quite eager to meet him. Krayson had spoiled that. "Well, you're not going to get anything done if you stay out up here all day. Come on inside, the others are already eating." Chief said again. "I don't think so Chief. Someone needs to keep a look out." A gruff grab of Sam's shoulder shocked him, the rifle clattering to the ground. Old eyes met young as Chief stared at the LC. "You're not doing yourself a favor Sam. You're wasting away, a liability. I've read your file, your teammates comments. They respected you for your young and fresh view. You're letting all that waste away. Shape up and stop moping around! You didn't do that when you're Dad died!" Sam stared at Chief blankly. The pair stayed, unmoving, in that spot for a couple minutes before the new CO let Sam go, who bent down and grabbed the sniper rifle. Sam looked back up and sighed, slinging the rifle onto his back. "Alright...let's go..." The pair descended down the ramp. As they entered the base, Sam mumbled something. Chief grinned. It was a "thank you". Geoffrey Jenkins Category:III Cypher III Creations Category:Battle of Blood Gulch